Where are you?
by AngelXAnubis
Summary: Nina was never stopped.She went into the afterlife leaving all her friends.Its six months later and Fabian's still upset.Choosing not to believe what happened.
1. Chapter 1 Fabian

Fabian's POV

I walked in the room and saw everyone talking in a circle?I heard Alfie say something about seeing a UFO outside and claiming he was abducted.A few minutes later we were all talking about everything that happened last year.

I didnt like thinking about that.I couldnt stand the image of Nina going into the afterlife.

I just wish I could go back and find some way to stop her.A way to at least tell her that I loved her before I'd never see her.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Patricia asking if I was okay.I said I just wasnt feeling well and went to my room.

Now that I started thinking about it I couldnt stop.

Seeing her walk into that big ball of light kept replaying in my head.

I woke up early the next day from a dream.I saw her?I saw the girl I've missed for a long time.

She said theres a way she can come back. If that dream was real,and I really saw Nina,then I will do everything I can to bring her home.


	2. Chapter 2 Amber

**Amber's POV**

School was so boring. All we do is work and homework. All work!

Im actually starting to miss the days when everyones life was in danger.

At least then life wasnt dull!

I cant believe its been six months?

All I do now is sit in my room painting my nails. Then removing it. Then painting it again. Over and over again.

Alfie wont even ask me on a date! What kind of guys doesnt ask his girlfriend on a date? Especially when its Amber Millington?

I heard the door open and turned to see Joy.

"Hey Amber. Im thinking about going shopping. Want to come?"

"No. Im too upset to shop."

"Shoppings what you do when you _always _do your are upset?"

"I know. But this is worse than upset."

"Amber its been six months! Get over it!"

"How can you say that? My best friend is dead? What if it was Patricia?"

I cant believe she said that? I know she doesnt-didnt like Nina but she doesnt have to be happy she's gone?

I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice Joy had left the room.

Just as I was about to coat my fingers in another color my door was slammed open. Causing me to get nail polish all over my hand.

I turned and saw Fabian.

"Fabian look at what you did? Now I have to take a-"

"Ninas alive!"

"What did you say?"

"Nina. She's alive."

What he said just shocked me. I just stood there. Staring at him with my dropped jaw. And suddenly I started screaming. A really loud happy scream.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW SHE COULDNT BE GONE! I JUST - How do you know that?"

"She came to me."  
"YOU SAW NINA?"

"No! In my dream. She said she can come back."

"You saw her in your dream? That doesnt mean anything! Way to get my hopes up!"

"I think it was real! Remember when Nina was able to communicate with Sarah in her dreams?"

"Why wouldnt she talk to me? Im her best friend?"

"So am I? I was her first friend."

"So? Nina liked me more... So how do we get her?"

"I dont know?"

I slapped his arm really hard.

"How can you not know?"

"She didnt tell me!"

I raised my hand to slap him again but he quickly grabbed my wrist.

"So what do we do? Does this mean Sibuna's back on? ALFIE! PATRICIA!"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting Sibuna back together. If Ninas alive, were going to need all the help we can to bring her back."

Just then Alfie walked in.

"Did you just say Ninas alive?"

"Mmhmm."

"How do you know that?"

"Nina told Fabian. In his dream."

"Are you sure it wasnt an alien impersonating Nina?"

And in came Patricia.

"Whats this about Nina?"

"Fabian and Amber think she's alive." Alfie said that not sounding like he believed it?

"Guys,Ninas gone. We know how much you both love her but you need to move on. All you ever do is sit in your room doing nothing. Its almost been seven months."

Maybe Patricia's right? Maybe Fabian thought he saw her because how desperately in-love he was with her? And I quickly believed it believe of how close Nina and I were. She was my best friend. I could feel my eyes get wet with tears.

"Maybe they're right?"

"Amber?" He looked shocked. And very dissapointed in me. "You guys may think that but I dont. Im getting her back. No matter what it takes!"


	3. Chapter 3 Alfie

**Alfie's POV**

I was starting to feel bad.I just basically told my girlfriend her best friend is dead. But thats only because she is. Right?

I mean, how would they even know she's alive? Sure he had a dream, but, that could mean anything. It really could've been a dream. Its been six months.

Why would it take Nina six months to get in contact? Why? Because shes gone. We all wish she wasnt but she is.

Fabian shouldnt have told Amber that. If he's wrong, and he was just imaginging that, Ambers going to be devastated. Even more devastated then she is already.

She was starting to get over it and now she thinks she's going to see Nina again.

I guess it could be possible that they're right. Thats Ninas just stuck somewhere. Whats that place again? Oh yeah! Limbo!

Ha,limbo. Ninas probably up there walking under a stick.

I wonder what Joy would say? _Nina better not come back! She's gonna steal my Fabian!_ Blah blah blah_._ Get over him!

Maybe its best not to tell her? Especially since its not true.

I hope Amber doesnt break up with me because I think this?


	4. Chapter 4 Nina

_scarletfire12 - I really like your idea! I was thinking about quiting this story because I wasnt sure about what I would do next. But thanks to your review I know what to do. But im going to change just a little. Thanks! =]_

**Nina's POV**

Being dead really sucks! I dont even remember how I died? I dont really remember anything? The more I try to think of it the more hazy it becomes. Sometimes I can see things perfectly clear. But it doesnt look like memories? It looks like the present?

Just a few hours ago, _which seemed more like a few days ago_, I saw my self with Fabian. We were talking about something? I think it was about me? The more I thought about it the more my head hurt. Which is weird because im dead. I thought you werent supposed to feel pain when your dead? At least, not when your in heaven? I remember this one part of my living days where I was with Senkhara. She said we would be friends. And surprisngly, we are. She feels really bad about what she did to me. But she wanted to come here. I just wish I knew what she did to me?

I started thinking more about earlier. But now, it was so blury. Like I was trying to see with goggles on. Really foggy goggles. I could feel him sliping out of my thoughts. Fabian. I was forgetting things about him. About us. And few seconds later he was completely erased from my mind.


	5. Chapter 5 Fabian

**Fabian's POV**

6 months, 3 weeks, 5 days. Thats how long its been since she left. I woke up marking another day off the calendar. All I thought about was Nina. How she felt. What she's doing. What she's thinking about. I really miss her. I skipped breakfast and went to the Frobisher library. I had to find something that will save her.

I havent been here since the night it happened. I vowed I would never come back. But if being here helps bring her back, even if its just for a minute, then I have to be here.

3 books later I heard the door open. I looked down from the balcony and saw Jasper. "Morning Jasper." He jumped and looked up from me. "Fabian?What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I came in from the tunnels."

"Oh? Well why are you here? I havent seen you here since Nina,-you know." Jasper liked Nina. So thinking about what happened made him sad too. "Yeah. Thats why im here. You may think im crazy, but, I saw her."

"What do you mean?"

"She came to me. Saying she can come back."

"And you believe that?"

"Why wouldnt I?"

"Fabian, Nina died. People arent meant to come back."

"But what if she can. Nina's not just a regular person. She's the Chosen One. If anyone can come back from the dead, its her."

"...Alright. What do you need to look for?" He said looking at the stack of books I had in front of me.


	6. Chapter 6 Nina

_Sorry I havent uploaded in a while. I was staying at my aunts house and didnt bring my laptop. So to make up for that, im going to upload two chapters._

**Nina's POV**

My head was feeling much better. No more pain. But,my mind was feeling blank. Everything I tried to remember,I couldnt. And it was making me sad. I had to talk to Senkhara before I forget about all of this.

I started walking towards her room. Once I got there I pushed her door open. "What did you do to me?" "What are you talking about?" I could feel myself getting angry. "I cant remember anything! My friends,my life, not even my family!"

"Thats what happens when you cross over to the afterlife as a human."

"I dont like it! I was fine coming here,but taking my memory away is not! I dont want to forget!"

"I cannot control that. Im not the one doing this to you. It comes naturally. Your not supposed to remember. Remembering would just make you sad. And if your sad, you'll become angry. Thats why your memories are fading."

"But what about when they die? When they come here will I remember them then?"

"Your friends do not come here. Only gods,goddess' or the descendents of them."

"So im never going to see them again? I never going to remember them, see their faces, hear their voices?"

"No. They go to heaven. We go to into the Egyption afterlife."

I started walking back to my room. I tried so hard to remember. I didnt care about the pain that I felt. I just needed to remember. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard a voice.

"Nina?"


	7. Chapter 7 Fabian

**Fabian's POV**

Its been two hours and Jasper and I wouldnt put a book down unless we finished it. We were going to do everything to bring her back. All this reading was making me tired. I was almost asleep when Jasper started talking.

"Nina?" I looked up so I can see him. He was looking up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. "Jasper?What are you doing?" He raised his finger up telling me to give him a minute.

"Jasper?...Fabian's uncle?" This was really starting to get confusing. He looked over at me. "She doesnt remember us?"

"What are you talking about?..Nina? Your talking to Nina?"

"Yes. I found something in a book. I was going to tell you but I thought you were sleeping. I started speaking to her and, she doesnt remember who we are."

"What do you mean she doesnt remember us? I was just talking to her!"

I couldnt believe he was saying this. Theres no way Nina would forget me. He started looking through the book again. "Nina, im going to bring you here."

"You can bring her back?"

"Yes."

He started saying some weird things. Then the portal that took Nina appeared in the room once more and out fell the girl I've loved since the moment I saw her.


	8. Chapter 8 Nina

**Nina's POV**

I was in my room falling asleep when I heard a mans voice. He said his name was Jasper. And that he was going to bring me back. Bring me back where? It got quiet and I thought the voice had left. But then there was this big flash of light and it felt like the world was being pushed in me. But then I felt safe. And very tired?

I looked up and saw I was in an unfamiliar place.I saw lots a tables and books. But the thing that stood out was two guys staring at me. They looked so familiar? Where have I seen them before?

The younger one ran to me and hugged was so tight I could barely breathe. Wait,breathe? Why am I breathing? I pushed him away from me and stood up. Still taking in what I saw. I finally found my voice and was able to speak, "Where am I?"

They looked really confused when I said that. Then the older one spoke, "Nina this is the library?" "H-how do you know my name? Whats going on?"

"Jasper whats wrong?Why doesnt she remember us?" He looked at the older one named Jasper, the man who spoke to me earlier, and he looked really sad? "I dont know?The book doesnt say anything about that?" Jasper started flipping through many pages in a book and the other one walked up to me.

"Nina,its me. Fabian. Im your best friend. You talked to me a few days ago?"

"That was you?"

"Yes."

He looked a little relieved. But still upset? "Why do you look so sad?" He looked even more upset when I asked that. I was surprised when he answered, "Im sad, because I lost you. And I loved you. But now I have you back, and you dont know me."

"I want to. I told her to stop it!" "What are you talking about?" Jasper looked up from his book and they both looked really confused. "Just this morning I knew everything. And then,all of my memories of being alive dissappeared. I went to Senkhara and told her to stop it, but she said she wasnt the one doing it."

"What else did she say?" "I-I dont remember?" My head was starting to really hurt. "Im tired." I could feel myself swaying and I was about to fall. Then I caught a glimpse of Fabian catching me. And after that it all went black.


	9. Chapter 9 My Love Is Back

**Fabian's POV**

I watched as Nina collapsed and I grabbed her as quickly as I could. I was really upset that she didnt remember who I was. But I know that if Jasper can bring her back from the dead, he can give her her memory back. He quickly came and pulled a chair out and I set her in it. I couldnt stop staring at her. Just seeing her face was making me happier. Even if she didnt remember me. Jasper waved his hand in front of my face and called my name at least six times before I noticed. I turned to look at him. "What are we going to do? We cant leave her in here?" He was right. Neither of us could stay here all day and all night. What would happen if she woke up and no one was here? Then I got it. "We take her to Anubis."

"Fabian we cant do that. Everyone thinks she's dead?" "Not everyone does. Everyone else just thinks she went missing. I told them she was alive and I would bring her back. So they shouldnt be too shocked. And besides, I know a certain person who will watch her every hour."

I picked Nina up and carried her to the house. I couldnt open the door because both my hands were holding her. So I used my foot to knock on the door. I almost fell but thankfully I didnt. When the door opened I saw Patricia. She looked at Nina and I saw her eyes go wide.

"Nina? You were right?"

"Yeah. Can you help me get her to my room? I cant exactly open doors."

"Y-yeah?"

She moved and I finally walked into the house. A few seconds later Amber walked in. "Patricia whose at the-Fabian is that who I think it is?"

"I told you she was alive."

Amber started screaming really loud. Im surprised she didnt wake Nina up. When we got to my room she started bouncing and asking how we got her and when she'll wake up. And then she got so excited she fainted.

I looked at Nina and still couldnt believe she was here. If only she could remember. If she will, then I wont hesitate on telling her I love her. I knew if she didnt then she would probably be creeped out. I kissed her forehead. I thought I heard her say my name a few times but I thought I was just imagining it.


	10. Chapter 10 Memories

**Nina's POV**

When I woke up I was in a bed in a very familiar room? I was too tired to move. So I didnt get up. Instead I looked to my side and saw Fabian and very blonde girl talking. She had a huge smile on her face and was literally bouncing out of her shoes.

I suddenly felt wide awake and I shot up from the bed. It must've scared them because they jumped. And then the girl ran to me and pushed me back on the bed hugging me tighter then Fabian. "Nina! Nina! Nina! Your alive! I knew you were alive! I missed you so much!" Then I felt something on my cheek and saw her pull her lips away. Then she hugged me tighter. I started coughing and she loosened her grip but still held on tight.

"Amber! Your going to suffocate her!" Fabian shouted and almost immediatley she pulled completely away. "Sorry Nina! So, as much as I've missed you and how much I love you, I _really _want to see Fabina again." She kissed my cheek again and left the room. "Fabina? Who's that?" He started looking more upset. "It was you and me. You were my girlfriend. Fabina is a mix of our names." He just said I was his girlfriend? That explains why he's so sad. "W-was I your girlfriend when I died?" I really hoped he would say I wouldnt feel so bad. "No. But I was going to ask you to go out with me again before I knew you were going to leave us." "Im sorry Fabian. I really wish I could remember everything. Im sure I would've said yes."

He smiled a little when I said that. He must have really liked me? I think he still does? Even though he knows I dont know who he is. "Why did we break up?" "We were on a double date with Amber and her boyfriend Alfie. When you guys were still inside Alfie started saying somethings that got me worried. And I kept thinking about what he said. Me and you were talking and then I accidently said we should break up." "Accidently?" "Yeah. Nina I never wanted us to break up. Im so sorry." "Its fine. Especially since I dont remember any of it." "Oh,right." The way he said that made me sad. He must've forgotten about my memory and thought he was talking to the real me. "Is there anyway you can prove to me that what your saying is true? I dont want it to seem like I dont believe you, because I do, I just want to know im not being lied to by some strangers?" "Uh, yeah. Amber used to take pictures of everything. Mainly of me and you and you and her." "Oh? And who's she? Friend,sister?"

"She's your best friend. But you always acted like sisters. You did everything together." "Even though I didnt want to do most of it." I rolled my eyes smiling. "Wait, how did you know that?" I looked up at Fabian and he had confused and shocked look on his face. "Know what?" "That Amber made you do a lot of things?" "I-I dont know? You said that and I just got an image in my head of her pulling me and Mara into our room so she can do our hair?" He got the look again? "You just remembered Mara?"


	11. Chapter 11 True Loves Kiss

**Fabian's POV**

Yes! She's starting to remember! Its not much but its still her memories. Hopefully she'll get most of them back by tonight. "Nina, what else do you remember?" She closed her eyes and started thinking. When she opened them she glanced down for a second. "Nothing." She looked really upset. "Dont worry. Im sure it'll come back to you." I wanted to hug to let her know that its okay. But I knew if I did she might be weirded out because she still doesnt remember me. So I just smiled at her. She smiled back. And then she took me by surprise and hugged me. "Thanks. I wish I could remember. Im sure you were a great friend. And boyfriend."

I had pulled away a little so I could tell her that she was a great girlfriend, but I didnt because she was about to kiss me. But right before we did the door opened and Eddie walked in. "Fabian do you know where my-." He saw Nina and dropped his coat. "Nina?" Nina looked down and when she looked back up she noticed how close we were and quickly backed away. "Um,hi?" She looked at me confused. "Eddie. You two didnt hang out much, so not that many memories with him." She nodded. "Whats going on?"

"I dont have my memory."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Senkhara said I wasnt allowed to have them."

"Thats stupid. Uh,anyways, have you seen my leather coat?"

"Eddie,you just walked in with it?" He looked to the ground. "Oh." He turned to walk away but then stopped and looked at Nina. "You may not remember me but, I was supposed to protect you and keep you here. Im sorry I failed." She smiled. "Its okay Eddie. You didnt even know about the Osirian and Chosen One until that day." He looked confused. "I thought you didnt have your memory?"

"Its been coming back in pieces." "Oh." Then he left. I was glad she was getting her memory back, but, I really want her to remember me. I think she knew that because she looked at me and said, "Sorry. Im really trying." I sat on my bed and stared at the floor. She sat next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. "Listen, so far I've seen Jasper, Amber, you, and Eddie. I may remember only them, and Mara, but your the only person I feel comfortable around. I got tense around them." That made feel a little better. "Nina, you were about to kiss me?" She sat up straight I looked at her, she looked nervous. "Im sorry." "It's okay." She started thinking about something, and a minute later she asked me, "Fabian? Did we love each other."

I looked at her and sighed. "We never said it. But I loved you. I still do. I just never knew if you did or not."

She smiled and sat closer to me. "Thanks for being honest about this stuff." She put her hand on my cheek and stared in my eyes. "I think you did." She leaned closer and kissed me. Aabout ten seconds later she pulled away. When she opened her eyes they were wide. She gasped. "Fabian." She hugged me tight. I was confused. "Nina, do you remember?" She nodded and hugged me tighter. I smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you so much." "I missed you too. It felt like I've been away for years." " I know." I rubbed her back and sighed. Nina's back. The real Nina. "Fabian, I do. I love you."


	12. Chapter 12 Mara

**Nina's POV**

I walked outside happy. Fabian wanted me to stay inside but now that im alive again, I just want to be out. He offered to come with me but I wanted to be alone for a while. As I walked I felt the cold,wet grass on my feet. When I came back I was still wearring what I had worn in heaven. A long white gown, bare feet, and my hair how it always is. Except its more curly.

I sat on a bench near the school and fiddled with my hair. About five minutes later I heard a familiar voice saying my name.I turned around and saw Mara. She widened her eyes and ran to hug me.

"Nina! Where have you been? We've all been so worried!"

"I was staying with my Gran."

"But we called your Gran? She said she had'nt heard from you in days and thought you were busy doing things here?"

"..Did I say my house? I meant I was visiting a friend in Australia."

"..Mick?"

"Yes."

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Mick's been living at Anubis since he came back the day you left?"

"Oh." Mara is really tough to fool. I guess I'd just have to tell her about Sibuna and everything. But when I spoke, something else came out of my mouth. "Okay fine. I lost my memory. I guess I just took off somewhere? I dont remember where though because my memory came back, I forgot what had happened. And when I remembered, I came home." Well, at least thats not a total lie.

"Oh? How?"

I shrugged, "I dont remember."

"Well do you know how you got your memory back?"

"No. I went see a doctor and she said it just came back."

"Thats weird? Well im glad your okay. We really missed you." She hugged me again and started talking about how Amber shut down after I left. And that she was dating Jerome now. She started talking about something else but I zoned out. I started thinking about Senkhara. Now that im back, is her ghost here again?


	13. Chapter 13 Gone

**Fabian's POV**

I was upstairs with Amber waiting for Nina come back. While we waiting, we were playing a board game. About fifteen minutes later it had been almost two hours since Nina went out.

"Fabian, should we go look for her? What if her memory was only temporary and she forgot again and she's just walking around with no idea where she is?"

"Maybe,lets go walk."

Amber and I got up and went downstairs to see Jasper walking in the front door.

"Hey Jasper. Have you seen Nina?"

"Yes. There's something I need to tell you."

I looked at Amber confused and saw she looked panicked. "She's not hurt is she?"

"No. But theres a time limit on how long she can be here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nina can only be here three hours once a month."

"But its been over three hours?"

"I know. Nina's gone back to the afterlife. You'll have to wait a month before you can see her again."

I felt myself getting sick and almost fainting. I just got her back. She cant be gone. I looked at Amber again and she was crying now. I looked back at Jasper and he looked upset. And like Nina earlier, I fainted.


	14. Chapter 14 A Month Later

_**Sorry it's been over two months since I've updated this story. I was so busy with my other ones that I forgot about this one. **_

One Month Later

**Fabian's POV**

It's been exactly one month since brought Nina back. One month. That's how long I have to wait to see her.

I was sitting in the library waiting for the portal to show up and bring bring her back again. I hope she didnt forget me again. But if she did, I know what I have to do.

I saw a bright light on the walls and turned around to look at the balcony in the library. The portal was there. And so was Nina. She walked out of it and looked around confused.

"Nina?"

She looked down and smiled. "Fabian!" She ran down the stairs and straight into my arms. I held her tight not ever wanting to let go.

"You remember me?"

"Perfectly."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Im glad your back. Even if it's just for a few hours."

"Me too."

I leaned in to kiss her but was stopped when I heard a loud shreik.

"Nina!"

I turned and saw Amber running our way. She pushed me away from Nina and hugged her tight.

"Amber! I told you to stay at the house!"

"And daddy told me told me to stop shopping. Looks like neither of you are getting what you wanted." She turned and hugged Nina again.

Laughing, Nina said, "Okay Ams, I've missed you too, but you really need to stop hugging me so tight."

"Sorry." She pulled away and stood on the side of her. "Come on Nina, now that your back you can tell me how good I look in the clothes I try on at the mall!" She said grabbing her hand.

"No!" I grabbed Nina's other hand. "Nina's only for three hours. If you take her shopping I'll only have five minutes with her before she has to go back."

"Great, so we both get to spend time with her!" She started pulling her out the door but Nina stopped her.

"Amber, as much I love you, I'd really like to spend some time with Fabian right now. We can go shopping next time I come."

"But that's next month! I dont want to wait another month to see you again."

"Why dont I meet you at the house in an hour and you can show me the clothes you bought yesterday."

"How do you know I went shopping yesterday?"

"You go shopping everyday."

"Oh yeah." She smiled. "Alright, see you in an hour!" She skipped out the door.

Nina walked over to me and I held her again. "I missed you."


	15. Chapter 15 Second Time Leaving

**Nina's POV**

Fabian and I were sitting at the table in the library talking. Well, he was sitting at the table, I was sitting on his lap and he had his arms around me.

"So what's it like in the Egyption afterlife? I've been pretty curious." He asked.

"Want to trade lives and find out?"

"No."

I smiled. "Its pretty amazing actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If it wasnt for you and everyone else, I'd be okay with being stuck there forever. But I have you in my life, and I hate not being with you."

He gave a small smile. "Yeah."

"Fabian, I love you. Whatever your feeling guilty about, dont."

He nodded. "Okay."

I smiled and quickly kissed his lips. When I pulled away I noticed the clock behind him and sighed.

"Whats wrong?"

"The time. It's almost been three hours."

He sighed too. "How much longer?"

"A minute."

"Im gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I said. I laid my head on his shoulder and tightened my grip around him not wanting to let go. He did the same.

"I love you Nina." He said while kissing my neck.

"I love you too."

I wonder is Senkhara could see us? If she does I hope she feels really guilty. I know I shouldnt wish that on a friend, but she took me away from my life. Fabian, Amber, Gran, everyone and everything I've ever loved.

Three hours. Why could'nt it at least be three days? I'd have more time with them. I could even go home for a quick visit to Gran. It'd be really short, but at least she'd know I was okay. . . Sort of. I glaced at the clock.

"Thirty seconds." I said.

He nodded and loosened his grip on me. We both stood up and hugged. We kissed for about eight seconds but I pulled away and walked up the stairs. In a matter of seconds the portal appeared and I was walking into it.

"I love you." I heard him say just before I was sucked in and felt a blast of wind.

I appeared in my room and sat on my bed. "I love you too." I whispered.


End file.
